


watch those jaws drop (the sweat is still running)

by ElasticElla



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Iris wakes up slow, stretching out over her bed and giggling. Last night’s companion is long gone, she vaguely remembers a kiss from a few hours ago and a promise that she’d text her.
Relationships: Lisa Snart/Iris West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	watch those jaws drop (the sweat is still running)

**Author's Note:**

> title from ciwwaf's sweat the battle before the battle sweats you  
> ...at this rate i'm gonna have to like actually catch up on the flash >.>
> 
> {i [tumble](https://elasticella.tumblr.com/)}

Iris wakes up slow, stretching out over her bed and giggling. Last night’s companion is long gone, she vaguely remembers a kiss from a few hours ago and a promise that she’d text her. It had been way too long since the last time Iris had sex, between the new job and Barry’s coma, and last night was everything the doctor ordered. A pleasant shiver races over her as she remembers Lisa skillfully coaxing orgasms out of her, with her agile tongue and fingers. 

It’s a beautiful day, and with a grin, Iris gets up and into the shower. (A bubble bath is tempting, to soak in the luxurious post-coital bliss even longer, but today’s shift at Jitters starts mid-morning not mid-afternoon.)

.

The lunch rush is over when her dad calls, and it’s empty enough that Iris steps into the kitchen and answers. 

“Hey Dad, I’m at work right now.” 

“I know babygirl, can you swing by the station after work?” 

Her heart drops, “Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, small thing, paperwork really.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you then,” Iris says, confused. Pocketing her phone, she goes back to the register, mulling it over. If it really was paperwork, her dad wouldn’t have called now. If it was something more serious, he would have-

“-small iced coffee, _now_.” 

Iris swallows, forcing a smile, “Right away sir.” 

Whatever it is, she’ll find out after work.

.

“Iris!” Her dad greets her with a hug. “I’m headed into a case meeting, but Thawne has everything. He’s in our office.”

“Okay? What is this?” 

“Just a mix-up sweetie, but I can’t be late-” 

“Kay, I’ll talk to Eddie.” 

Her dad raises an eyebrow, “Should I be concerned you two are on a first name basis?” 

Iris rolls her eyes, how quickly he’s forgotten that she’s _always_ on a first name basis with his partners. “I’ll see you at dinner.” 

“Later kiddo!” he calls over his shoulder, and Iris makes her way to their office. Eddie smiles when he sees her, waving her in. 

“Hey, what’s up? My dad mentioned paperwork?” 

Eddie winces, and yup, she knew that wasn’t the real reason. “So uh, I’m not accusing you of anything, not that it’d be bad if it’s true I just- um, Joe said you didn’t even- not that he’d necessarily know, um- do you wanna wait for him?” 

Iris sighs, “Just spit it out, what is it?” 

“Your whereabouts last night from ten to eleven-thirty pm? What were they?” 

Her eyebrows pop up, a grin threatening to break, “Am I a suspect?” 

“No! Of course, no you’re not.” 

“O-kay. I was with someone.” 

"The whole time?"

"She didn't leave my sight," Iris says, lips twitching.

Eddie’s cheeks are pink, and Iris supposes this is better than her Dad questioning her. Marginally. 

“With who?” Eddie asks, and there’s a sinking feeling in her gut that last night’s ‘aspiring figure skater’ has a night job she failed to mention.

“Lisa. I met her recently, I don’t know her last name. I have her number.” 

Eddie sighs, flipping over a photo. “This Lisa?” 

And there, in all her glossy glory is Lisa, winking at a security camera. 

“Yup.” 

Eddie’s bright red now, and Iris wonders how detailed Lisa got in her statement. (Judging by how they met at an art gallery and how forward she was… well, Iris might have to get her hands on a transcript. Her dad is going to kill her, fuck.)

“Right um, I’ll be letting her go then as her alibi checked out. Lisa Snart that is.” 

Iris should take that as a sign to leave. After all, cop’s daughter and anything more is bound to end poorly. 

“Great, I’ll come with.” 

Eddie sputters, but doesn’t stop her.

.

“So, you’re a criminal?” Iris asks once they’re outside and away from the station. 

“Allegedly,” Lisa teases. “You still wanna check out the stained glass exhibit next week?” 

“It’s a date.”


End file.
